The present invention relates to a press and suction apparatus of a numerical control router for pressing a sacrifice board or a process board on a suction table and for sucking chips and dust on the suction table or the sacrifice board.
Generally, when a process board is processed with the numerical control router, after a sacrifice board is positioned on the suction table, the process board is positioned on the sacrifice board. Because the sacrifice board and the process board may be warped and therefore not flat, the sacrifice board is not sucked on the suction table and the process board is not sucked on the sacrifice board. Therefore, when the sacrifice board or the process board is not sucked, because men press the sacrifice board or the process board on the table or on the sacrifice board, additional time is required for positioning the sacrifice board or the process board.
When the process board has a large warp and men cannot press the process board on the sacrifice board, time loss arises when the process board is removed and the next process board is positioned.
When the process board is processed, chips are scattered on the sacrifice board and the process board. These chips are sucked by hoses connected to a suction device provided with a process head. The operation of the process head becomes complex because the hoses and the suction device are moved with the process head.